trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
It ain't the end of the world buddy
1945...we cracked the code...what do we do with it...that's all Patient in room 405 is repeating,along with some other nonsense about god knows what.Today i tried having a chat with him and,well this is pretty much how it all went down As I walked into his cell,he was humming to himself,god know what because he was singing in Russian or whatever.I'm not very good with foreign languages . (I)-Do you have trouble sleeping? (Him)-I don't sleep. (I)-Why,are you afraid of something ? He chuckles and sights deeply as he stares into the ground (H)-I'm not afraid of anything....Not Anymore..hah (I)-Everyone's afraid of something (H)-I'm not,I was fucked in the head by the soviets. He kept saying things like that,even though he was only 34 years old.He thought he was a veteran of WWII (I)-You know why you're here,right? (H)-Yes,because the fucking government thinks I'm dangerous,but in reality,I'm only here because of retarded fucking taxpayers like you,Fuck You! (I)-You're here for murder in case you aren't aware He sights deeply as he raises his eyes (H)-That's what they told you,you fucking shithead,and you believed them like the brainwashed animal you are.You'll all suffer the same fucking faith. (I)-There's concrete eviden... (H)-Concrete evidence my ass,they just fucking lied and let me rot here after shit went down in 1945,after we cracked that fucking code (I)-What fucking code?What are you always talking about? (H)-Like you'd fucking know if I told you,you're one of the biggest fucking morons I've ever met in my fucking life.Fuck you! (I)-Look,I can't help you if you don't tell me your problems. (H)-The only guy needing help is you,judgement day is near fucker,and it's gonna get the slaves of society like yourself first. I stood up to walk away from the table (H)-The War to end all wars is coming.It really,really is coming.And it will spare no one,you don't know who these people are.Your moronic ass has no idea who the fuck you're messing with.We all have faith in the wrong things and it will destroy us.God is mad,and Judgement day is near. (I)-You think you're one smart son of a bitch aren't you?How about I beat the living shit out of you? (H)-What could you do to fucking scare me?I was fucked in the head by the fucking soviets buddy. So I left After I left his cell he started screaming off the top of his lungs (H)-What are you gonna do fucker,kill me?Go ahead,fucking kill me,you can't possibly fucking scare me,you god damn pansy. The next day he was found dead in his cell,presumably from suicide.What i always found odd about him is the fact that he always claimed to have been alive in 1945.And in one of the pictures at the museum there's a guy....no,it can't be... I could be hallucinating.I keep having these weird visions,or dreams and that fucking song he was humming is stuck in my fucking head.I was never religious but....I think we've angered god. I can't think about something else,only...It.I finally cracked the code,and I don't know how to use it Category:Psychopaths Category:Suicide Category:Swearing